


The Waitress

by Petri808



Series: Fairytail Short Story One Shots [16]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Fist Fights, Love at First Sight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 07:23:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10381533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petri808/pseuds/Petri808
Summary: NaLu One ShotA mysterious new waitress starts working at a local diner in Magnolia.  Intrigued by the beautiful blonde a young mage sets out to learn her story.





	

She's been working as a waitress for only a couple of weeks.  Not really the life she envisioned for herself but well it's better than the misery she just came from. 

A stranger to this city, no one knows her and that's how she wants it to be for now, afraid her father will find her and drag her back home...

 

She hears the bell on the door chime and turns around.  It's been a slow night, but typical of this later hour.  She watches as the boy sits at a booth and picks up the menu.  Not sure why, he always orders the same thing; hot wings with extra hot sauce and a vanilla shake. 

She can't help but stare at him sometimes when she thinks he's not looking.  Close to her age, he looks about 18 with spiky hair.  Toned muscular arms and chest, not to mention the washboard abs, not too big; but just right.  His outfit sometimes changes but the scarf always stays the same which is weird this time of year; it's July.

He's been coming in almost every day for the last week, and often at this late hour when there'd be fewer customers around.  With a smile she asks if he wants his usual, he only nods in response. 

I wonder who he is....

 

There's a new waitress the last couple of weeks.  When he first saw her he couldn't help but stare.  The curve of her buxom hourglass figure, how bright her eyes became when she smiled.  To the jangling keys that drew his eyes to her tiny waist.

It becomes his nightly routine to eat at the diner.  A couple of times his icier friend has followed him, curious as to why he comes here but he hides his intentions well, I just like their wings was his excuse. 

He watches the mysterious girl as she goes about her duties, wiping tables, filling napkins, helping other lonely travelers that wander in.  Even though she plays the part of the friendly waitress there seems to be something else, something she's hiding.  The longer he watches the more enamored he becomes.

I wonder who she is....

 

A month into this strange relationship, words have yet to pass between them.  But smiles have become more customary.  She's even begun to look forward to his visits; hell eye candy's never a bad thing, right?

What she doesn't know is he's been following her when she leaves work.  As his passion grew, he wanted to learn more about her, wanted to know where she lived.  He's even snuck in through the window of her apartment when she wasn't home.  Pink seems to be her favorite color and much to his surprise and delight; no sign of a boyfriend.  But more importantly, he wanted to make sure she made it home safe and sound.

 

This night was no different.  As she left the diner to walk home only a couple blocks away he follows her from the shadows.

The tranquil silence is broken by the sound of an engine.  A car speeds up and cuts in front of her, a man jumps out of the passenger door and grabs her from behind.  She screams in a panic as he pins her arms around her back rendering her keys and their assistance useless.

Pulling her closer to the cars open door the boy from the diner springs out from the dark alley.  Lighting his hand on fire he punches the man in the face causing him to let go of her.

The boy growls as he shields her from the man.  When he lights a second hand in flames the man jumps back into the car and it speeds away leaving the two standing alone on the deserted sidewalk.

 

"T,thank you for saving me."

"It's not safe for you to walk alone this late at night.  Punks like that could do a lot of harm to a pretty girl like you."

"You think I'm pretty?"  She stammers, a pink blush spreading across her cheeks.

He just turns his face away.  He doesn't want her to see the reddish hue that now adorns his.

 

"But I don't think those were just regular punks.  They were probably sent by my father to bring me home."  She sighs and looks down at her feet.  "I'd hoped he wouldn't find me so quickly."

Looking back at her as she continues to talk; he can see that moisture has developed in her eyes.

"Well I'd better be going.  I'll need to pack and leave tonight before they try again."  She turns and starts to head down the block but he grabs her wrist and holds on tight.

"I don't want you to leave..." he whispers

She stops and turns back to him.  Looking down to her wrist then back to his face; "Why?"  She stammers.  "You don't even know me.  Wait! You're not some stalker or something!"  She grabs for her keys.

Putting his other hand over hers that has now clutched her keys, "You don't need to call your spirits; I'm not going to hurt you."  His eyes softening

"How'd you know I'm a...."

"Celestial Wizard?  I recognized the keys.  And no I'm not a stalker, just a boy who fell in love with a mystery girl."


End file.
